


A tale of two souls

by AlyaG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, Historical, Love, M/M, Reincarnation, Sometimes they're both girls or boy and girl they're just souls, Souls, Souls that find each other, They reincarnate and find each other again and again, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaG/pseuds/AlyaG
Summary: Different times.Different centuries.Different bodies.Different faces.Different names.Same souls that always find each other. Always.It doesn't mean they always get together.





	A tale of two souls

Deanna and Cassie.

Damon and Cossimo.

Daniela and Carlos.

Dean and Castiel.

I have often wondered, as I took these souls away from each other again and again, how they always seemed to reunite. Were they attracted to the eyes of the person they'd fallen in love with in their last life? Did some part of their soul recognize the one in front of them?

I don't know. I've never known. I only know that they are the reason why I believe in true love.


End file.
